Annoying Tricks and Sweet Treats
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: It's Halloween and Lovino Vargas is still stuck in his gaming world. However, a certain Spanish hunter knocks on his door to ask help from him and probably, some sweets...? Happy Halloween, guys!


**A/N: I'm back again! This one is pretty special because , this is in celebration of Halloween and, I wanted to make a SpaMano fanfic about it. Well, hope you will like it and sorry for the errors. ****Happy Halloween, guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Annoying Tricks and Sweet Treats<strong>

* * *

><p>"So freaking boring!"<p>

He exclaimed loudly that he let out a heavy depressed sigh. He fixed his position and sat properly on his chair. He stared at his computer screen for a few minutes. He has done nothing much this late afternoon than play online games since he woke up that morning. Apparently, his little brother went to his friend's house to prepare for some sort of occasion his little brother has been talking about.

Who would expect that the lazy Lovino Vargas would care or, in his usual language, "give a damn" about Halloween? All he ever wanted to do in his life was to play games until the night is over. He had been playing games two days straight and didn't get enough sleep, making him pale and all. Luckily for him, his eyes don't have any defects at all for the past months he has been gaming.

There was also another reason why he doesn't want to celebrate Halloween anymore. However, the more he remembers about it, the more he gets annoyed. He seriously wants to forget about it but, he would always remember it in some cases.

For now, he had nothing to do. His usual teammates are offline and he couldn't find anyone to chat at the moment. There was only one option left for him to do: sleep. However, he hates sleeping. He doesn't want to take a nap, even if it is just a few minutes. It was probably in his nature as a gamer.

As soon as he shut down the computer, he heard the doorbell rang. Although he was at the second floor, because of the silence and the door of his room wide open, he was able to hear it. However, he annoyingly stood up from his seat and went downstairs to check who was it.

"What the hell do you want?" Lovino opened the door but, he was surprised from the sight he has seen. "The hell!?"

"Hola, Lovi~!" his cheerful visitor greeted him. "So, how are you?"

Instead of answering, Lovino slammed the door right in his visitor's face, leaving him alone outside. But before he could even leave, rapid knockings have been heard outside.

"Eh!? Why did you close the door, Lovi!?" the visitor outside exclaimed from outside. "Open it, por favor!"

"Argh, shut up, damn it!" Lovino hissed as he went for the door again. "Fine, I'll open it, geez!"

As soon as he opened it, his visitor looked at him with such happy puppy eyes and a smile. "Gracías, Lovi!"

He simply sighed in annoyance, as he let his visitor get inside the house and sat on the couch at the living room.

His visitor was his and his little brother's friend, Antonio Hernandez Carriedo. He is cheerful and carefree all the time and he is kind and helpful to others. He is pretty close to Lovino's little brother, Feliciano, and would always call him cute all the time. Lovino, in the other hand, doesn't want to be around with the guy too much for, he find him very annoying. However, it seems that Antonio gets along with him quite well, for both of them share an interest towards tomatoes.

"So , what the hell are you doing here, you bastardo!" Lovino glared at Antonio, as he sat down on a chair across his visitor.

"Well, it's almost Trick-or-Treating time and, I thought I should check you and Feli but, it seems that Feli is not here." Antonio frowned slightly as he noticed that Feliciano wasn't present.

"It can't be helped," Lovino sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms. "It's not his fault if he wants to go to his friend's house and probably, stay there for a while."

"So, that means you're alone tonight?"

Lovino nodded with a blank expression. He was annoyed when Antonio chuckled lightly.

"I see, I see," Antonio nodded with a smile. "Then, why don't you-"

"I'm not coming." Lovino said bluntly.

"Eh? I'm not even done saying it yet~!" Antonio muttered as he pouted.

"I know that you want me to join with your treat-hunting but, I'll pass." He raised his hand in chest-level. " I don't wanna waste my time going from house-to-house just to get some sweets and wear a stupid costume."

"But, your costume the last time was-!"

"Don't you even think about bringing that freaking topic, idiota!" He face-palmed, as he tried to forget that memory of his.

The last time when Lovino had a Trick-or-Treating on Halloween was when he was forced to join with Antonio and his other two friends, with the theme, "Little Red Riding Hood". His costume during that time was a nightdress, a shawl and a pair of glasses, which is what the grandmother in the said story wore. However, after finding out what his costume was, he brought himself a rifle when he was to meet up with the others. Antonio and the others were surprised, after seeing Lovino wearing that grandma costume with that rifle, making him look like a "bad-ass mafia grandma". The purpose of the rifle was for shooting Antonio at the face since, he was the one who gave him the costume. Lovino actually had to swallow his pride to wear the costume because, he had to walk around wearing that costume after all.

"Hey, Lovi!"

Lovino blinked as his name was called. He looked at Antonio, who was waving his hand in front of his face. Annoyed, Lovino slapped the hand away and looked at Antonio. "What now!?"

"Were you daydreaming?"

"I wasn't!"

"But, you looked like you were spacing out."

"I said I wasn't!"

Lovino sighed in annoyance as he glared at Antonio. The latter, however, looked confused as he observed Lovino's expression. He then, sighed and pouted.

"Are you still mad about back then?"

Lovino puffed his cheeks then, puffed out some air. "A little."

Antonio chuckled from the answer. He stood up from his seat, and approached Lovino. He then, patted the latter's head and tousled his messy hair. "Lo siento."

Lovino blushed from the sudden action. He wanted to slap away Antonio's hand however, he felt weird inside. The hand was pretty warm, he could feel it. For some reason, his heart started to beat fast. He closed his eyes, tight shut.

"_Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me now!?_" he thought to himself, as he felt embarrassed.

Then, he felt Antonio's hand stopped. He looked up and was surprised when Antonio's face was right in front of him. His face turned red in surprise.

"Wh-What the hell!?" Lovino exclaimed nervously.

Antonio looked confused for a while. Then, he laughed lightly and moved his face away. "Don't worry, Lovi. I'm not gonna do anything to you."

Lovino glared at the guy, with his eye twitching. "And what do you mean by 'anything'?"

"Y-You know..." Antonio said nervously as he blushed lightly, feeling embarrassed. "Th-Those...naughty-"

Before Antonio could finish his line, Lovino stood up quickly and sent him a punch at the face. Antonio landed on the floor, reflexively touching his cheek.

"Ow, that hurts," he pouted, rubbing his cheek. He then, stood up and sat back on the couch.

Lovino crossed his arms and looked away. "You deserve it, you bastardo!" Although he looked angry, there was a hint of red in his face. "I can't believe you've thought about stupid things like that."

"What's wrong with it?" Antonio looked up, looking confused.

"Do you really have to ask?" Lovino glared at him as their eyes met. "_A lot._"

He sighed in annoyance. He made sure that he stressed it properly for he really mean it. Of course, he is right. There are a lot of wrong things when it comes to such things. However, he putted it aside and sat back on the chair. As he looked at Antonio, he then, finally noticed what he was wearing for the whole time.

Antonio was wearing the hunter outfit from the last time. It consisted of a reddish brown vest over a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a red necktie. An animal's fur was wrapped on his shoulder, and he also wore black gloves. He also wore khaki pants and long brown socks with brown leather shoes. An animal's fur was also hanging at the side of his pants. However, there was something missing in his costume, Lovino thought.

"Hey," he called out, pointing at Antonio's head. "Where's your cap?"

Antonio looked surprised before realizing what he mean. Smiling, he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I actually lost it."

"Tch!" Lovino uttered loudly. "You won't look like a hunter without that cap."

"But, it will be worse since, I don't have a rifle with me," Antonio added, much to Lovino's surprise.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked confused at him. "I thought you had one the last time."

"Well, I actually borrowed it." Antonio let out a quiet laugh before continuing. "This year, however, the owner won't allow me to use it again since, his son will be using it for the Trick-or Treating."

Lovino was then, surprised when he heard the next words. "And, that's also another reason I am here."

"I came here to borrow the rifle that you used when you dressed up as the grandma," Antonio said honestly, with a smile. "So, por favor, let me borrow it."

Lovino lowered his head, silent for a while. As far as he knows, this was the first time the guy asked help from him. To be honest to himself, Lovino asked help from Antonio numerous times and he had never repay him back at all. He felt guilty for being dependent. However, he was still pissed off from what happened minutes earlier. He thought about reconsidering his decision. He looked at the guy once more, taking a glance at his somewhat sad face. Sighing, he stood up from his seat and went for his room, leaving Antonio clueless.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, he came down from his room, holding a rifle in one hand. He then, tossed the rifle to Antonio, with the latter reflexively catching it. Lovino sat back on his chair however, he was looking away from Antonio.<p>

"I'll let you borrow my rifle," he said. His face, however, indicates that he feels somewhat embarrassed. "But keep in mind one thing: that gun is a real deal."

Antonio was surprised as he looked at the rifle. "Eh!?"

He was about to panic when, Lovino interrupted him. "But don't worry. No bullets or ammo were readied in there. I removed it just in case."

"Oh, good..." Just a moment there, Antonio thought that he was going to be careful about it for, he thought that there might be ammo in it. He doesn't want to shoot anyone, of course.

"..." Lovino just stared at Antonio, who kept on staring at his rifle with amazement. He sighed as he kept quiet. However, he was startled when Antonio looked at him and smiled.

"Gracías, Lovi," he said happily. Then, he stood up from his seat and approached Lovino, who was still surprised.

"..." He became somewhat speechless. For some reason, Antonio's smile is starting to affect him for some reason that, his heart beat faster than before when the guy smiled at him. Before he knew it, Antonio was in front of, pointing the rifle at him.

"Trick or Treat, Lovi~?" he asked, still pointing the rifle.

Lovino, however, got annoyed from the sudden action. "Hey, what the hell is the meaning of this?"

"You've made my costume 3/4 complete, Lovi," Antonio explained with a silent chuckle. "Even without the cap, I can still go around as a hunter, thanks to your rifle."

"And, what of it?" Lovino glared at Antonio.

"Since I'm here, I will be asking some candies from you," Antonio smiled. "So, trick or treat~?"

As he sighed in annoyance, Lovino stood up from his seat. When Antonio lowered the rifle, his gaze followed Lovino who went to the cupboard of the kitchen. Then, as if he found something, Lovino got something in the cupboard. It was a pack of lollipops he bought for himself. Since his mouth usually feels lonely whenever he plays, he would always suck a lollipop.

"Here, take these," Lovino handed the pack to Antonio.

The hunter happily took the pack from Lovino and kept it in the jack-o'-lantern basket he brought along with him. "Gracías."

As Antonio beamed a smile at Lovino, the latter blushed and quickly looked away. "Now, hurry up and do your stupid treat-hunting!"

"Sí, sí." Antonio happily nodded as he took the basket on his way for the door. However, he halted and turned back to Lovino. "Oh yeah, can I ask you one last question?"

"What?" Lovino swore that if it is something stupid, he will seriously kick the guy out of his house for real.

"Are you my prey?"

He blinked at the question asked to him. His tone became half-serious and half-surprised. "Uh, why?"

"Because, I've been _hunting_ for you~." Antonio winked at Lovino as he finished his pick-up line.

"...!" Lovino's face became red from the pick-up line, which he thought it was corny at first. "You...!"

Antonio laughed and opened the door in front of him. "Happy Halloween, Lovi~!"

Lovino was left alone in the house, with his face all red from the sudden pick-up line. He covered his face with his hands, cursing to himself for being such an idiot he was.


End file.
